The present disclosure relates to a controller configured to control an internal combustion engine that includes a filter configured to trap particulate matter in exhaust gas discharged from cylinders and fuel injection valves provided for the respective cylinders.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-218541 discloses a controller that executes a dither control process. In the dither control, when there is a requirement for an increase in the temperature of a catalyst device (catalyst), the air-fuel ratio is made richer than the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio in some cylinders, while the air-fuel ratio is made leaner than the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio in the other cylinders.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-136011 discloses a configuration in which a gasoline particulate filter provided in the exhaust passage of an internal combustion engine traps particulate matter (PM) in the exhaust gas, and the PM trapped by the gasoline particulate filter is burned off (See paragraph 0002).